The Oncoming Storm & Oncoming Fire
by Timelady Alice2
Summary: Amy/11 Fic. Different scenes from series 5 & 6 that I thought they should have realized their love for eachother. : Enjoy! Sorry, bad at summaries. the rest is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! So...this is a set of drabbles that I have written. I am guessing this is what drabble means...I hope... anyway. So this isn't all one story-it's different clippings in the series (and my own) that I think they should have fallen in love. Im not MOFFAT! **

'Amelia.

Oh, _Amelia_.

Don't wait for me...' He mumbled, staring at the screen. There were images of her. Smiling, laughing, hugging him. She used to hug _him_. _Kiss_ him. It was astonishing what she had done to his heart. He shook his head and flipped the button to turn the screen off. He leaned against the panels, sighing with sadness and regret.

_I Know you loved her, Doctor. You shouldn't have left her like that. It was unfair._ The Tardis reprimanded. He shook his head angrily, and stood up straight, walking to the chair.

"You know she would have gotten injured. Or worse. It's not like I had a choice! This wasn't me!"

_It was all you. She would have gotten injured at some point, but so have you. She's strong, just as strong as you. Maybe even stronger. If she was in your place, she wouldn't have sent you away to dull old leadsworth to live with that idiot, Rory._

He shook off her words and strode to his bedroom, flopping down on the fiery red blanket. The walls were blue and stars hung from the ceiling. There was a large bedside table beside the floating bed, and upon the mahagony was an assortment of pictures. There were images of all of his friends-even a few of his relatives, although those were slightly smashed and shoved to the back of the collection. In the very front row was an image of him and Amy, standing in front of the Ifle tower. She was hanging her arm around his shoulder, and was leaning up as if she were going to kiss his cheek. He was smiling happily, his eyes angling down to her face. They were holding hands...that was before Rory came. There was, of course, an image of Amy and Rory next to that. They were holding one another close, and kissing. He frowned and turned that picture upside down, and reached for the image of Amy and himself. He pulled it close and inspected it, brushing his thumb over Amelia's red cascade. He sighed again, and held it close to his chest, falling deep asleep. Today had been a long day- Minotaurs, Rita, Joe, losing his fairytale...

It was time to go to the realm of dreams.

**KAY! Drabbleness number one. This was after he left Amy and Rory in Leadsworth after the God Complex. Here goes another-it's about the dream lord episode! **

The Doctor's eyes opened hesitantly. He was about to move and alert Amy he had awoken, but then her heard the Dream Lord's next words."Poor Amy. He always leaves you, doesn't he?" The little twerp asked his Amy. He let out a regretful breath and kept listening.

"He doesn't have to. You know why?" He heard something moving against a jacket, like a shake of a head.  
"Because he's my love. And you never have to apologize to someone you love-you just have to show them how much you love them. And I've seen it. Every time I look in his eyes. He never has to apologize to me."  
The little man chuckled.

"That's good, because he never will apologize."

"I don't care."

"I'm guessing that was your choice, then? You choose the Doctor over Rory?"

"Yes. I always will-a thousand years and more. Much, much more. He's the oncoming storm, and I'm the Oncoming Fire. We'll be eachothers for all of forever."

"And how do you know that? It's not like he has agreed to that. You don't have any real proof wether he loves you, you realize that, don't you? There's no proof. He left you alone-again. It's not going to get better."  
He couldn't lay there anymore. He stood up slowly, and they spun around to look at him.

"Until now."

**BUAH-HA-HA! What'd ya think? Next chappy will become two more teensy beauties! XD**


	2. Loved

**Okay. Of course, who wasn't expecting the bedroom scene to come into this story? It's the best! This is how I wish that scene had worked out. :D**

He sighed, looking at her beautiful eyes. He resisted the urge to run his hands across that mad, mysterious red, flowing hair.  
"So, who's the lucky fella?" He asked, hoping it was _at least_ somebody that deserved her. Although, that probably existed..oh, let's think, Oh, I know, _nowhere_. She was an angel, he swore. Although, he had met an angel before. Very, very different. But still.

"You met him." She said shortly. He chuckled softly.

"The good looking one, or the other one?" He mimed a large, beaky nose.

"The other one," She said, frowning a little. She turned to him. He cursed inwardly. That idiot didn't deserve a soul, much less Amy! He brushed off those thoughts and pretended to be pleased, agreeing with her.

"Well, he was good too." _NOT_, he thought, but stayed quiet.

"Thanks. So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?" She asked, leaning closer. He didn't exactly notice, distracted by the itchy collar on his shirt.

"I guess so. Why would you need comforting, though?" He asked, still distracted.

"I nearly died. I was alone in the dark and I nearly died. And it made me think." His head snapped up at the words _Nearly Died_. She was right. He regretted that greatly, and was about to apologize, but decided to see where this conversation was leading, instead.

"Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times..." He drifted off, thinking about himself thinking about himself thinking right now.

"About what I want. About who I want. You know what I mean?" She asked, leaning a bit closer. He looked at her. _Oh, I wish she was talking about what I think she's talking about_! He thought, but pushed the thought away as quickly as it had come. _Bad, bad Doctor. Don't lose yourself_. He then guessed she was probably speaking about Jeff.

"Yeah. Of course." She raised an eyebrow, and he didn't understand. "...No."

"About who...I want." She said softly, leaning in a little closer. He remembered Rory-it was the night before their wedding, she probably wanted him, Mr. Beaknose.

"Oh, right, yeah... No, still not getting it." He said, seeing her frown of disagreement. Se suddenly leaned in even closer, too close, but still not close enough...

"Doctor, in a word, one very simple word even you can understand..." She said, leaping up on top of him. His hearts leapt in joy, but then a memory of Rose reverberated through his vast mind. He flung himself over the end of the bed, his mind screaming both for him to go back and to run away.

"Uhh-You're getting married in the morning!" He exclaimed, looking for anything to distract her and give him some time to think this over. She strode swiftly around the bed and pushed him up against the Tardis.

"The morning's a long time away. What are we going to do about that?" She said in a sexy voice, her eyes bouring into his as she pulled his suspenders off. He quickly snapped them back. He looked into her eyes, seeing something within them that he remembered from long, long ago.

Love.

Somthing that hadn't looked at him in years and years. He almost cried out in happiness.

"Amy...you're sure you feel this way about me?" He asked urgently, holding her shoulders. She trembled a little under his touch and nodded, looking seriously into his eyes.

"Do you feel this way too, Doctor?" She asked him. He nodded back slowly. He slowly leaned down to her lips, his hearts pounding fiercely in unision...

**WHOOP! And of course, my very very favorite a-hundred-times-watched scene, with Amy floating in space. XD Oh, and I dedicate this drabble to my darling Buddy, who passed away today. Rest in peace, my friend. It's short I know, but I'm tired and sad. Forgive me. **

Her name was Amy Pond. When she was seven, she had an imaginary friend. Last night was the night before her wedding, and her imaginary friend came back.

She was floating in space, outside of his Tardis. The little girl he had loved had grown up so quickly, but inside, she really was still little and good and brave. He smiled and pulled her back into the Tardis.

"Come on, Pond." He said, pulling her back into the Tardis, with her landing in his arms. He smiled but twitched backwards quickly, not wanting to act romantic or anything (even if he secretly longed to do exactly so). She grinned wickedly at him, and leaned out. He grabbed her hand, making sure she didn't fall out or anything. She giggled, and shouted and laughed about how they were in space. His eyes followed her every move, and he loved every movement she made. Her red hair spun wildly, and her brown eyes shimmered with adoration and wonder.  
He smiled, all of the sudden feeling the same way. He flashed her a toothy grin, and let go of her hand, straightening his tweed. He looked over his shoulder at the console, which was blinking at him. When he turned back, suddenly Amy was gone.

"Amelia! Amy, Amy, Amy! No, no, where have you gone? Hello! Amy?!" He yelled, leaning out of the Tardis and looking downwards.

"What!" She yelled, and his head flew up just as a hand grabbed his coat, pulling him up to the roof of the box. Amy was perched atop it, holding onto the lantern in the center. She was smiling in wonder, but not at the setting this time. She was looking at him. His hearts beat wildly, hope filling up his soul. She leaned over to him.

"Doctor..."

"Yes?"

"This is amazing. You are amazing. I think you're my life now." His hearts nearly stopped.

"I-you-Erm-and you mine, Amelia Pond. Mad, Impossible Amelia Pond..you don't know what an enormous part of my life you are." Her eyes widened and she pulled away a little. He breathed in sharply, hoping he hadn't gone to far. He was about to apologize, when suddenly she took a deep breath and leaned towards him, nestling her head into his neck. He smiled and eventually pulled away, looking into her eyes and holding her shoulders. She looked into his eyes, lovingly stroking his floppy hair. It felt _heavenly_. He slowly leaned towards her, and took her face into his hands, softly kissing her lips. She smiled against his lips, and deepened the kiss.

"I love you, Amelia Pond."

"And I you, Doctor Pond."

**WHADD'YA THINK?! Leave a review, and I might just take suggestions for the most romantic scenes ;)**


	3. Last Time

Moving forwards

Sometimes I would imagine him, running wildly in circles, prancing and cheering about some new planet we were headed to.

But it wasn't real, and I had to forget it. _Drop it, don't do this to yourself_, I would think. But he never went away, and I was tortured by the memories. He went a long, long time ago. Fifty years, three months, two weeks, three days and four hours. That's how long I had been without my dear Doctor.

My name is Amelia Pond. The Doctor was a great man, (of course he was a great man, and I chose him over Rory after all. Well, you didn't have to be too great to be chosen over Rory…..but yes, anyway, he was my husband.) _Was_. We had three sweet, brave children—Melody-Song Pond, Jenny Pond, and Harmony Pond. (Their father refused to let them have the last name of Doctor, and he also called himself Doctor Pond.)

My life has been hard; I am now the only true timelord in existence—long story. My parents were Donna and Shaun Noble-Pond. Our children of course are hybrids of sorts. I am three and a half quarters timelord. That was an interesting trip- something called the chameleon something, a timelock breaker, rebooting-of-the-entire-universe, and more. So our children only have a tiny amount of human in them. I also have a granddaughter- River song. Sadly, my ex-fiancee is now my son-in-law. (I know, imagine how we explained at the family reunions!) Harmony has moved on with her friend Kathryn, she's clearly her companion, and Song is off traveling with a vortex manipulator, working as head officer of Torchwood. Jenny is gone, she died helping her father save the rest of us, years and years ago.

River and Rory are the only ones left. The Doctor and I saw her once in our past and her future- she was around her current age, and died saving the entire human race. We know it's coming soon, so we give her the freedom she needs to be happy in her last weeks. Song is busy and has no time to spend with family.

So, we travel, my son in law ex fiancée and skilled shooter granddaughter. Sounds safe, eh?

That's it. That's my life. It used to be so wonderful but now….I'm just sad. I try to be positive, I know he wouldn't have wanted me to feel so depressed. So I go to console myself, getting a hot cup of chamomile tea, my red sweater, and some fish fingers and custard. Disgusting but comforting, I have to admit.

Slowly, I push open the door to our bedroom. All around the room there are beautiful old trinkets, collectible little treasures. Across all of the walls are portraits and photographs from every century, hundreds of thousands of people. Some of them, he's there, but he has a different face. I looked sadly at one of them, brushing my hand across the surface of one of them. It was a picture of me and the Doctor on our wedding—Rory's the best man and Martha's the maid of honor. I'm holding his hand tightly and wearing his top hat, and his bowtie is lopsided as he leans into me, planting a kiss on my cheek. The image moves slowly, only replaying about ten seconds of movement, but I'm smiling and laughing and he's grinning and his eyes are twinkling happily. What a good day that was.

But then I look at the bed, setting my chamomile tea down on the side table. One side of the bed is recently slept in, my spot. But the other has nothing, it is perfectly made-up and untouched in years, since I never dared to touch it.

Laying down, my red sweater clinging to my sides, I begin to cry. The paintings and pictures on his side table are standing there tiredly, looking at me with hateful loving joy. They all look so happy, but I can't feel comforted for I know I will never be the happy laughing girl in the photographs again. It's been a long time. My body is wracked with heaving sobs, uncontrollable cries of sadness erupt through my mouth as I rock back and forth on the bed.

"Oh Doctor…sweetie..come back to me, why won't you come back to me…..COME BACK! Come! back! Already…." I groaned, the words choking me. I reached for the tea, but my hands were shaking so that it burned my legs when it spilled all over them.

Shaking, I fell onto my side, reaching out to hold my favorite picture. It was a simple one—Harmony sitting in a baby swing, her face full of spaghetti, the doctor digging into some fish and chips while holding Amy's hand. Song sitting in the corner of the table, fallen asleep in her dinner, and Jenny sitting up straight and grinning impishly at the camera, her hand on her stomach, where River was probably kicking to get out. Rory was taking it from the edge of the kitchen, and I remembered how happy he looked that day.

But then I flashed back to reality. Still sobbing, I held the picture near my hearts, and a sad smile rested on my lonely face, framed by my red hair.

And in that moment, brushing my thumb over his floppy hair in the picture, I made a wish. A wish to see him one more time, just once more.

And it came true.

I rolled my eyes over to where I heard the crackling. My eyes looked up his legs and over his torso slowly, scanning him. Was he real this time? Or was it one of the delusions again? I didn't care anymore. I was old, so very, very old. Seven hundred years can do that to a girl.

"You came back…"

"I always come back." He said, and walked over, laying behind me. He put his arms around me and I nuzzled my face into his chest, in his spot on the bed. The chamomile tea all over me was warm, making him feel real, and close. I could feel an echo of his tweed coat brushing my arm, his flop tickling my head.

And in that moment, I knew it was time to go.

In that moment, Amelia Pond Doctor went to sleep for the last time.

**I know...I am very depressed after writing this chapter. Although, I love this set-up-Jenny & Rory being River's parents, Amy and Doctor being Jenny's parents! Perfect, huh? :D**


End file.
